The Chase
by Mrs. Raditz'n'Nappa
Summary: <html><head></head>Videl is a woman on a mission. She is determined to find he golden fighter that stole he thunder. What will happen when she discovers who he is? Gohan is tired of all the rumors of Hercule Satan defeating Cell, when it was really him who did. Will Gohan snap?</html>
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Yes, another story. Hopefully this one will have a lot of action._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that is in this fic, except for my own idea._

It was the first day of school-not just any school, but none other than Orange high-and the conversations that were circulating around the classroom were already getting on Gohan's nerves. One of them was right beside him.

"Yeah! Her dad did it with one hand behind his back!" The blonde girl named Erasa just wouldn't shut up.

Gohan tapped his foot angrily. She had been going on and on about Hercule Satan and how he had beaten Cell with his 'magical powers'. _"Yeah, if you call running away magical." _He scoffed to himself.

He hadn't had these thoughts about Hercule at all. He could have cared less if the hair-brained idiot took credit for the defeat of Cell; but that was then. The rumors were coming at him from all directions, and he just wanted them all to stop. It had him rethinking why he was letting it slide. He didn't want the attention, but it was becoming increasingly hard to keep his mouth sealed shut.

"Don't give him that much credit, Erasa." Videl mumbled, blushing. The daughter of Hercule Satan of all people, was in his class. And to top it all, she was a fighter; saving all the people in the City of Satan. So far, Gohan liked her. She seemed to be trying to tone down every story. He saw the worried looks that she gave him. "Why are you pissed, new boy?"

"Nothing." He snarled the word out, his sensitive Sayian ears picking up another Hercule whisper. His eye twitched.

She glared at him with her dark orbs. "Don't take that tone with me, asshole." She spit with as much zest has he had.

"No, I think that he's just mad because your dad is being talked about more than he is." A long haired boy quipped.

"That's not it, Sharpner," Erasa said in an airy tone. She hit him.

Videl sat idly by, watching Gohan as the banter went on.

"Hey! Maybe he is. He's all happy until you bring up Videl's dad. That's when everything stopped being about him, and all about Hercule." The bastard looked pretty smug. The demi-Sayian wanted to punch it off of him.

"No, that's wrong." The blonde now sounded unsure of herself. She glanced at Gohan, blue eyes wide.

"Let's ask Gohan," Videl spoke up, enjoying the never ending twitching that Gohan had going on, "it that the reason why, big boy?" Her eyes twinkled.

_"She's enjoying this."_ Gohan thought, intrigued. _"She's going to be a challenge. I am up for it."_

"I said it's not." The icy tone had been discarded for an indifferent one.

Just then, Videl's watch emitted a sharp noise. Gohan leaned in with interest. She fumbled until she tapped a button. "Hello?"

"Videl! There's been a robbery! They are holding someone hostage." Shooting could be heard in the background.

"Where at?" Videl was well on her way, already on a mission.

"Satan bank." Was the mans reply.

_"Very original." _Eyes were rolled to the ceiling. He watched her every move, each graceful. She was going to go by herself?

"Be right there." She ended the call at that point, rushing out of the room. He had to witness this. It was probably unlike him to want to see it, and not have his first instinct to want to help her, but he was interested. And maybe a little part of him was worried. That's when it hit him.

"She's fighting by herself?" He asked with an incredulous tone.

"Don't sweat it, Gohan, she can take it!" Erasa winked and laughed.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Gohan shouted, speeding out of the room with lightening speed. He ignored the yelling of the teacher, and ran to the top of the building. Without thinking about it, he went super Sayian, jetting off. He locked onto her power level, which was a strong one. He followed her all the way until he came upon Satan bank. Police men surrounded the area, all shivering scared.

It was just in time to see Videl swiftly kick the person who had the hostage in the stomach. _"She is strong."_

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw all attention go to him. He didn't care. All he cared about was the guns man that hadn't realized his arrival. The masked man was aiming his gun at Videl, about to pull the trigger. As the gun was shot, Gohan transported in front of it, stopping it with his hand.

"How the hell did you do that?" The shooter asked, finger spasming against the trigger. Bullets shot out, Gohan stopping each one of them. When they ceased, he smirked. With this form came with a cocky attitude. It was way more tame than at the Cell games, but popped up every time this form was accessed.

"Magic." The demi-Sayian flew at the armed man, punching his hard. The guys eyes popped out, before he flew away. Not taking another moment to go after the guy, Gohan flew at the others, them going in the same fashion. It took awhile before Gohan calmed down, breathing hard. That was when reality set in. All the people that were staring at him, aghast expressions on their face.

"Hey, you prick! I didn't need any help!" Came Videl's outraged voice. At this point, Gohan was jumpy.

_"I have to get out of here."_ With that, he flew away, getting the hell out of that place. He wasn't supposed to turn super. _"Damnit!"_

"Hey! Get back ere! What is your name?" Videl shouted after him, her voice becoming increasingly quiet.

_"I hope no one recognized me."_

* * *

><p>"Who was that man, Videl?" A reporter asked, shoving the microphone up to her face.<p>

"I don't know, but that's what I'm going to find out." She replied, meaning it. _"I will find you, golden boy."_

_AN: Well, the end of the first chapter. I know the bank robbing scene wasn't very original, but it was a way to start it. Well, thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN:Well, I love the status that I got on the first chapter! 3 reviews, 3 favorites, and 12 follows? Thanks guys! I wonder why you guys continue to read these things when they are written so often. Must be an addiction. Well, any who, here's the next chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with DBZ. Nothing._

Gohan flew home at the speed of light, not caring for the shouts that his sensitive ears caught from below. People were noticing him flying in the sky. He swore he could have heard one person say that he looked like the delivery boy from the Cell games. He supposed they were right. When they were viewing him then, this was the same distance. That thought didn't stop the anger from pulling back up.

If he wasn't careful, he would end up spilling the secret. That would end up very badly. He didn't even want to think of it at the moment. The crowded area was traded for a land full of trees and open land, a few houses dotted in the about the place. The farmers and common folk didn't pay any attention to the man flying in the sky;they had seen that many a time, an had ceased caring for it.

_"Why does he have to take all the credit? Why can't I?" _It was a rhetorical question, but he couldn't help but answer it with a smart remark. _"Of course it's because my mom wants me to grow up and be a scholar." _He was tired of that shit, and wanted to rid himself of the image his mother wanted him to be. He wanted to be something different. He wanted to explore. He wanted to help save people. Sort of like Power Rangers that he had watched as a child.

Gohan got caught up in the heat of the moment, remembering how, whenever he could, watched the Power Rangers. He was careful about it, as to not alert his mom about it. It wasn't so much as the suites that made him love the show, it was how badass they looked in the suites _while _saving the world. At night, he would dream about them, and of becoming one.

They, too, had there identities covered. Why couldn't Gohan be a hero, with out that get up? As much as he liked the suit, he didn't want to wear one. He could save the city, still using the super Sayian state as one. That made him laugh. He twirled in the air, shouting. His brain kicked up a storm. _"I could be a hero with this!"_ The more he thought about it, the more he loved the idea. "What should I call myself?" He asked out loud.

He halted in the air, thinking kicking in. "I could be called Delivery Boy, like they called me in the Cell games, but I don't like that." He rubbed his chin. An idea struck him. "I could start by making a statement by fighting a crime, and then tell them my new name." That solved one problem, but created another one. "What name am I going to use?"

He started flying again, at a more slow pace than before. Many ideas flew through his intelligent mind, but not one catchy name caught his interest. He shook his head. "I'll let Goten decide." When he focused on where he was, he realized that he was somewhere unfamiliar. Looking around, he noticed that it was dark, telling him that he was halfway across the world. The buildings were tall, and were close together, people, all with dark hair, were roaming about. He was in China!

A large billboard showed the time. It was time that he hauled ass home. Yep, definitely that time. Or it'd be time for his mom to chew it. He flew fast, dodging everything that was in his way. _"Like Piccolo taught me."_

By the time he got home, his mom was outside the door, a pissed look on her face. Her ki shot up, and her foot was tapping at an agitated rate. The house even looked like it was shaking. When she caught sight of him, her face turned to one of relief. "Gohan! You're here!" She ran up to him as he landed, his face pale.

He was careful in what he did. She was like a bomb: one wrong move, and she'd go off all over the place. "Sorry, mom. I was in a predicament."

"What kind of predicament?" She hugged him, not knowing Gohan's schemes.

"I, uh, was saving a bank." He blurted out, freezing. Wrong choice of words.

She paused, face turning red. "When did this happen?" Dead silence.

He rubbed the back of his head. "During school?" He flinched as he heard the sound of his life ending.

"DURING SCHOOL! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!" One would swear that the earth shook. Taking a breath, she continued, "I sent you to school to learn, didn't I? She waited, eyes shut tight, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"...Yes mom..."

"Isn't school a time to learn?" Foot started tapping.

"Yes..."

"Is school a time for you to be out, saving the world?" Eyes opened, cutting him a sharp look. He stepped back.

"No, mom."

"Then WHY the HELL would you skip school to save THE world then?" Her arms were crossed over her chest now.

"Videl Satan was going to fight there alone." Gohan answered truthfully, wishing there was another answer.

A short pause. "WHAT THE HELL? FOR A DAMN GIRL? GOHAN, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" The world jumped.

"Calm down, mom!" He said mistakenly. Wrong choice of words, bud.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CAlM DOWN! HOW AM I, WHEN YOU SKIP JUST TO SAVE A GIRL? She's probably some bimbo, asking for it!" Tears came to her eyes. "Where did I go wrong?"

"Sorry, mom." He went to hold her, wrapping her in a hug. "It's the daughter of Hercule Satan. She somehow thinks that since she's the daughter of the supposed man who defeated Cell, she can defeat crime." He spaced off. "It was honorable, and she was definitely a force to be reckoned with, but she almost got shot." The last part was more to himself than as an explanation.

At that time, Chi-Chi was staring at him with big eyes. "The daughter of the rich Hercule Satan?"

Gohan gazed down at his mother. "Yes."

"And she's a girl?" Hope was detected in her voice.

"Yeah, mom. What's up?" He was worried, and slightly confused. Where was she getting at?

"Oh, my... My son is in love with Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule Satan, who's rich!" She clapped her hands, everything forgotten.

"What? No!" Gohan blushed furiously, backing away. "Mom, it's not like that." He shook his head vigorously. "I haven't even known her for a day!"

"Just don't do it again, okay, son?" With a giggle, Chi-Chi wandered off, starting to hum.

To make his problems worse, he heard a terrible sound from overhead. Looking up, he almost choked. A raven haired woman jumped from the still airborne helicopter, landing gracefully on the ground. He could see the determined look that was alit on her face.

"Videl! What are you doing here?" Gohan asked, backing away. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Hey Gohan." Videl all but cooed. She stopped, paces from him.

"Are you okay?" She must have been sick or something. She was blinking at a rapid pace. "Don't you need to go to a doctor for that?"

"What?" Her face reddened, her eyes narrowing. She took a menacing step towards him. Vibration could be felt with every one she took.

"Well, uh, you see, I'm not saying that I wont try to help you, but I was, uh, thinking that a doctor would better suit your, uh, needs." He couldn't understand why she seemed to become more angry. He didn't know near enough to help her with her blinking problem, or her slurring problem.

"You calling me ugly, Gohan?" She reached him, shoving her face up to his. She propped her hands on her hips. Her words came out in a hiss, alerting Gohan to said feeling.

"What! No!" He leaned back, putting his hands up. Where was this coming from? He was lost now.

"You said I had a problem."

"Hey! All I was saying, was that I recommend you go to a doctor! I don't know anything about itching eyes."

Her face became a mask of surprise. _"She reminds me of my mom."_

"What?" He asked nervously, as the silence went on. He grew uncomfortable with the was she was staring at him.

"You thought that I had itchy eyes?" Her voice was light.

"Well, yeah. Isn't that why you're blinking fast?" He became enthralled with her face. When she was calm, she was frowning. When she was angry, her face became red, and she narrowed those enticing dark eyes. When she was curious, one eyebrow lifted, and her face seemed to relax. To say he wasn't interested was a lie.

"No, Gohan." She rolled her eyes. "You really don't know what I was doing?"

"No?" He asked her, rubbing the back of his head.

Her laughter sounded jubilant and round. It soon died down, her serious face switched back on. "I guess you _have _ been in a secluded location for a long time. It took me awhile to get your address. How do you even get to school on time?"

"I get up really early, I guess." He paused, another question entering his mind. "Say, not that I don't like you being here or anything, but why are you here?"

She stayed silent. She seemed to be studying him with much interest. Then, "Why didn't you return to school today? After all, you _were _just going to the bathroom, right?"

His mind became alert. Analyzing the words before he spoke them, he answered her, "I had to go home."

"Is that right?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

He decided to play dumb. "We can go home whenever we want, right?" He made it to where he looked confused.

Laughter followed, Videl doubling over. It took a few minuted for her to be able to contain herself before she straightened up, rubbing the wrinkles out of her long white shirt. "No, Gohan. That's actually forbidden. You stay in school until the day is over."

He laughed nervously. "Oh, well, I don't know anything." He snapped his attention to her watch as it beeped.

"Gotta go, Gohan!" Videl turned away, a woman on a mission. The sway of her bottom caught his focus. It was a cat stuck in a tree, from what he could hear. Nothing to drastic. She'd live.

He couldn't help but want to watch her help the cat, but he had other things that he needed to do. Only after he was done with this mission, would he be able to do that.

"Hey, Gohan! Who was that?" A small figure jetted out of the house, landing right in front of Gohan.

"Hey, squirt! That was Videl Satan, a girl I met from school today." He watched as the helicopter flew off.

"It that the woman that mommy is humming about?" Gohan looked at the Goku look alike.

"Yes." He wanted a change in subject. His brother could talk and ask questions for hours on end about the same thing. Even if it meant that he asked the same question. So he steered it in the direction that he wanted it to go. "Say, Goten. How would you like to help me come up with a name for a super hero?"

The little boys eyes lit up, drinking in his big brother. "I do! I do! How about the Great Sayiaman?" He asked as they walked to the house.

"Nah. Something else. I'll keep that in mind though."

_AN: A longer chapter. Thanks again for everything, guys. I hope you enjoyed!_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I have been thinking about tis story right here. I have nothing for it, and to be honest, I only started his one because everybody else was into these types. I also have other stories that I need to concentrate on, so yeah. I don't want to continue this one, but if anybody wants to adopt it, they can. That means you can keep everything, or just the concept. You can completely change everything if you wanted to. I'm saying that because let's face it; This is crap that I wrote. Sorry for this. Thanks for the understanding._


End file.
